Procura se uma Namorada para Shion
by Hitomi and Dark Lien
Summary: Alguns cavaleiros de Ouro resolvem mandar um anuncio sobre Shion para Athena's Magazine...COMMENT PLEASEEEEEEEEE Cap 3 ON!
1. Cap 1 Procura se uma namorada para Shion

**Procura-se uma namorada para Shion**

Era um dia muito feliz no santuba...Todos estavam felizes!  
Shion – VAMOS LOGO COM ISSO, SEU BANDO DE VAGALS!  
Bem...Quase todos! (T.T)  
Miro – Que droga Mú!Seu mestre tá mais chato que nunca!  
Mú – O que você queria?Ele tem idade pra ser nosso tetravô!  
Aioria – Mas isso não justifica...Mú, ele está fazendo a gente de escravo!  
Carlo – Nossa Leão!Você notou isso sozinho?  
Carlo olhou para o equipamento que carregavam, que bem...Não era um equipamento comum!Eram...As coisas do Shion?(O.O)  
Aioria – Como é?  
Carlo – Ora essa...Achei que o seu cérebro só funcionasse quando você está com aquela ruiva peituda...Qual é o nome dela mesmo?Marina...Marine...Melissa...  
Aioria – É MARIN!SEU RETARDADO!  
Carlo – Que seja!Eu só lembro dela como ruiva peituda!  
Aioria ia pular no pescoço de Carlo, mas...  
Shion – QUE TIPO DE VOCABULÁRIO É ESSE?No meu tempo dizer uma coisa dessas era como implorar por mais treinamento!(cara maldosa)  
Aioria – Noooooo!  
Todos largam as caixas no chão e saem correndo...Até a casa de Áries!Aiai...O que eles não fazem pra fugir da ira do Shion?(u.ú)  
Miro – Isso já está virando paranóia!Ele está achando que nós somos meros aprendizes novamente?  
Mú – Meu mestre precisa de férias!Férias urgentes!E de preferência permanentes!  
Carlo – Ora!O carneirinho está falando mal do "mestrinho" Shion?Realmente o "mestrinho" deve ter judiado de mais da bonequinha!  
Aioria – Chega Carlo!Estamos com um problemão, não é hora para isso!  
Carlo – Que problemão o que?A gente soca o velho e joga de volta no caixão!Simples, rápido, fácil e eficiente...  
Miro – Ok gênio...E como vamos socar o cavaleiro mais forte que há no santuário?E depois...Se ele morrer, quem vai cuidar do santuba?  
Mú – Athena?  
Eles começaram a pensar no inferno maior que seria se Saori controlasse tudo...  
Miro – Não acho uma boa idéia...  
Mú – Anh...O Saga!Ele já está acostumado!  
Lembraram de Saga com aquela histeria toda, berrando: PODER, PODER, PODER!EU ESTOU NO PODER!EU TENHO O PODER ABSOLUTOOO!HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...  
Aioria – Péssima idéia!Não quero voltar aos planos "Matem Athena em meu nome, cavaleiros de Ouro"! u.u  
Mú – Realmente...Vamos ver...Quem pode ser...  
Carlo, naquela pose de "eu sou o todo poderoso, gostoso, sarado, maravilhoso e etc, etc, etc..."  
Carlo – EU!  
Aioria – O Macumbeiro de esquina!  
Carlo – O que disse?  
Aioria – Eu?Nada!  
Carlo – Está dizendo que eu sou macumbeiro?  
Aioria – ...(Olhando pro teto)  
Carlo – Olhem só!O Leão está ficando esperto!Já descobriu que eu sou macumbeiro!  
Mú – Como é? O.O  
Carlo – Ixi...A boneca também não sabia!E você Miro...Já sabia, ou não?  
Miro – Vamos ver...Teve aquela vez que eu fui na sua casa e achei um bonequinho vudú do Kamus...  
Carlo – Até que você pegou aquele monte de agulhas e começou a espetar ele...Dae você perdeu a paciência por que não acontecia nada e deu uma agulha escarlate no verdadeiro...  
Miro – Precisava lembrar?  
Nessa altura do campeonato Mú e Aioria já explodiam de rir junto com Carlo, que contava tudo chorando de tanto rir...E Miro...Bem...Fico meio...Constrangido...  
Aioria – É por isso que ele ficou uma semana sem poder sentar direito?  
Carlo – Claro!O Miro errou o alvo e acertou a bunda do geladinho!  
Mú – E ele ficou tendo que sentar naquela almofadinha meiginha do Afrodite!  
Miro – Qual das?  
Mú – Aquela com o desenho dos ursinhos carinhosos...  
Aioria – HUAHUAHUAHUA...O cubículo de gelo pagou um mico legal!  
Miro – E também não olhou pra cara de ninguém durante um mês!  
Mú – É mesmo...  
Carlo – Aiai...Huhuhuhuhu...Mas é muito engraçado!  
Mú – Realmente!  
Carlo – E nós temos que pensar em alguma coisa para deixar o Shion ocupado...  
Mú – Realmente!  
Carlo – Ok...Mú!Começa a pensar!  
Mú – Realmente...(pausinha básica de 40 segundos)COMO É?  
Carlo – Vai pensar!  
Mú – Por que eu?  
Carlo – Por que de nós quatro só eu e você pensamos...Por isso...  
Miro – O QUE? (raiva mortaaal!T-T)  
Aioria – QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?Ô TENTATIVA DE CRUSTÁCEO!  
Miro – Boa...Nessa eu ainda não tinha pensado!  
Aioria – Foi de improviso!  
Carlo – Percebe-se!  
Mú – Acho que eu tive um plano!  
Todos (menos o Mú) – OOOOOOOHHHHHHH...  
Mú – Vamos mandar o Shion para umas férias no caribe!  
Carlo – Tá louco?Você sabe que tem cada retardado tentando tomar o poder nesse santuário...  
Aioria – Tipo...Você?  
Carlo – Exatament...AIORIA SEU MALDITO!AGORA QUE VOCÊ MORREEE!  
Marin(aparecendo do nada) – Oi Aioria-  
Aioria – Oi Marin...(babando)  
Carlo – Ô ruiva peituda, sai da frente se não quiser morrer junto com esse merda!  
Marin(cara de dar meduuu, até o MDM) – QUEM É RUIVA PEITUDA? ÒÓ  
Carlo – Socorrooo...A ruiva peituda quer me mataaaar!;-;  
Carlo corria sem parar e Marin o perseguia com o chicote de June(?) enquanto Mú pensava...  
Mú(fazendo pose de "eu SOU o bom) – JÁ SEI!  
Miro – Ai meus deuses!Socorro!O que você pensou agora?  
Mú – Vamos mandar a ficha do Mestre Shion para o jornal de Athenas!  
Aioria – Boa!  
Carlo(todo arrebentado e esculachado) – Também acho!Mú...Você escreve!  
Mú – Ok!  
(Mais tarde na casa de Leão, por que na casa de Áries ia dar muito na cara!)  
Mú – Certo, vocês ditam e eu escrevo!  
Carlo – Deixa comigo...Vamos ver...Que tal:  
"Homem de 18 anos procura uma mulher linda, gostosa, peituda, rica e sem compromissos, para jantar e se rolar alguma coisa depois..."  
Aioria – Que coisa mais machista!Ninguém vai responder á esse trambolho!  
Carlo – Faz melhor...  
Aioria – Beleza!Escreve aí Mú:  
"Homem de 18 anos procura uma mulher aventureira, bela, ruiva, com lindas curvas e maravilhosos olhos azuis..."  
Mú – Perae!Essa é a descrição da Marin!  
Aioria – É mesmo!""  
Miro – Deixa isso pra profissionais, Aioria, eu tenho esse poder...Escreva Mú...  
"Belo homem solteiro, sensível, honesto, bonito, rico e atraente procura companheira bela companheira, que queira discutir sobre livros, poesia, teatro e musica, para um encontro romântico ou um simples encontro casual para um chá..."  
Mú – Bem...É o melhorzinho!E bem mais educado!  
Carlo – Ainda prefiro o meu!  
Aioria – Mas...O Shion não é tudo isso não!  
Miro – Eu sei!Mas devemos aumentar a verdade se quisermos vender o nosso peixe...  
Mú – Tem razão...Espero que Shion não se zangue!

E foi assim que no dia seguinte mulheres de toda a Athenas viram o anuncio sobre Shion no Athena's magazine...Na área de encontros onde dizia o seguinte:  
"Belo homem solteiro, sensível, honesto, bonito, rico e atraente procura companheira bela e descompromissada, que queira discutir sobre as coisas belas da vida, para um encontro romântico ou um simples encontro casual...  
Mande uma carta sobre os seus interesses e uma foto para o Athena's magazine"  
Shion, 18 anos

N/As: Se você quiser ser a "namorada" do Shion mande para nós uma carta contendo:3 códigos de barra do...Ops...Propaganda erradaaa!"""  
Isto é...Deve conter: Seu nome, o por que de você querer ser a namorada do Shion, o seu tipo sanguineo(só pra saber caso você perca um "pouco" na fic), a cor da nhaca do seu nariz(naum sei pra que!A Hith que pediu), a cor do cavalo branco de Napoleão e o que você acha sobre a sexualidade do cavalo, uma cópia do seu R.G e do seu C.P.F, seu talão de cheques, o seu cartão de créditos(junto com a senha) e o numero e a senha das suas contas bancárias e o nomes dos bancos e agora a ultima pergunta que você deve responder: Por que a Saori atravessou a rua?  
Todas as questões devem ser respondidas e nós pensaremos se você participa ou não...(HUAHUAHUAHUA)  
Bom...Agora vamos parar de brincar e vamos ao assunto sério...  
Mande um review contendo: seu nome, idade, aparência fisica e alguma coisa(pelo menos) da psicológica...Juntamente com as questões a cima(a zoeira, mas por favor respondam, se naum a Hith me mata), olha e se quiserem podem mandar o cartão de créditos e a senha, ok?A gente naum vai reclamar!(Huahuahuahuahuahua...Tamos precisandoooo...XD)  
Huahuahuahua...A parte do anuncio eu tive que inventar o jeito por que eu nunca vejo isso no jornal...Mas beleza!Huahuahuahua  
Beijuzzzz...  
-Dark Lien-


	2. Cap 2 Eliminatórias pelo menos tentativa

**Procura-se Uma Namorada Para Shion  
Cap 2-Eliminatórias (pelomenos tentativa) **

Dois dias depois do anuncio de Shion ter saído começou a chover cartas no santuba,todas elas com um mesmo interesse:  
CONQUISTAR SHION(também gostoso daquele jeito quem não quer?)  
Mú carregado de sacolas e sacolas subindo até Leão.  
Kamus observa tudo de sua casa sabia que eles aprontavam algo e ele iria descobrir  
Kamus - Isso não vai dar certo e depois vão ficar reclamando que ganharam um castigo dos pesados!  
Mú- Mestre no dia em que o senhor descobrir que eu participei disso que o castigo não seja pesado  
Miro sentado na frente da casa de Leão - Falando sozinho carneirinho?  
Mú- Onde estão os outro eu to me matando sozinho aqui e vocês ai no bem-bom  
Miro- Bem o Carlo está abrindo espaço na mesa, O Aioria está babando pela Marin que está na cozinha fazendo lanchinho pra gente  
Mú- Ótimo então me ajude!  
Depois de terem subido todas as sacolas os 4 começam a busca  
Mú pega um envelope e começa abri-lo bem lentamente para não rasgar...Enquanto isso Miro,Carlo e Aioria arrancam a carta de dentro do envelope  
15 MIN DEPOIS  
Carlo- Que merda não agüento mais abrir isso tem que ter um jeito mais fácil  
Miro- Quantas cartas você já abriu até agora?  
Carlo- Duas!  
Aioria- E tah ai reclamando de que?  
Carlo- E você projeto de Leão abriu quantas?  
Aioria- 25  
Carlo- E você Mú?  
Mú- nenhuma to abrindo a primeira ainda...Sabe como é...Tem que ter cuidado pra não amassar a foto...  
Miro arranca a carta da mão de Mú e acaba com o envelope  
Miro-Porra Mú você passou tanto tempo abrindo isso pra sair essa baranga!  
Mú- Miro olha o respeito com as pessoas elas não podem ser bonitas ao seu ver  
Miro mostra a foto para Mú  
Mú- PELO AMOR DE ZEUS TIRA ISSO DE PERTO DE MIM!  
Oria- O que você dizia da beleza?  
Carlo- Vamos fazer o seguinte: a gente joga algumas cartas pra cima e sorteia 5, depois a gente vê se for gostosa a gente pega  
Mú - E o que a gente faz com as outras?  
Oria- Simples!  
Oria começa a espetar as cartas no chifre da armadura de Áries...  
Miro- HAHAHA boa idéia mas e se todas forem barangas?  
Oria- A gente pega as cartas que estão espetadas nos chifres do Mú  
Mú- Como é?  
Oria- Nada não!  
Mais 15 min

Depois de muita bagunça, cartas voando pra todo o lado e Marin quase surtando de ver aquela bagunça toda...  
Marin- Certo vocês tem as 5 cartas e agora como vocês vão fazer o Shion ir aos encontros?  
Os quatro se entreolham, ainda ninguém tinha pensado nisso e se Shion se recusar a ir e dar um cano na garota?e como ele vai reagir quando descobrir essa palhaçada?  
Miro- Marin você vai entrar nessa com a gente!  
Marin- Você está louco Escorpião? a idéia foi de vocês mas eu posso dar uma ajudinha estou curiosa para ver como isso vai terminar. Certo, vamos abrir essas 5 cartas...E depois vocês vão arrumar essa bagunça!

Carlo – certo, Mama Marin!

Marin – Mama Marin o seu...

Carlo – Então...Mama ruivona peituda sem sal, se prefere!

Marin – É bobo ou quer um real?

Aioria – Tem que responder?

Miro – Eu acho que os dois!

(Kamus olhando tudo pela janela)

Kamus – "Isso vai dar o que falar!"(pega a filmadora digital da autora Lien...)

(Hith – Ei!Devolve!Eu que ia seqüestrar ela agora!

Kamus – Nem vem com essa!Tive o maior trabalho pra ela deixar eu pegar a câmera!

Hith – Trabalho nada!Ela é louca por você, assim como eu sou louca pelo Miro!

Kamus – Realmente! u.ú)

Bem...Continuando...

Kamus – Vou fazer um documentário sobre isso!Quem sabe, eu ganhe o globo de ouro!(nem pensa pequeno!)

Enquanto isso com o Shion...

Shion – SEIYA SUA ANTA!Anda logo com esse ch�!

Saori entrou na sala do grande mestre, fula da vida...

Saori – SHION!Quem você pensa que é pra mandar no nos MEUS cavaleiros!

Shion – Sou o grande mestre...Se tiver algo contra mim o problema é seu, mas você não sabe administrar esse santuário como eu!

Saori(cara no chão) – "COM QUEM ELE PENSA QUE ESTÁ SE METENDO?EU SOU ATHENA!ELE VAI ME PAGAR!"

O que será que vai sair de dentro das cartas?  
Será que eles vão achar a "namorada do Shion"?

Putori...Opa...Saori...Vai se vingar do fofinho?(Girls naum matem-me!)  
Tudo isso no próximo capitulo de PROCURA-SE UMA NAMORADA PARA SHION!

N/A(Hith):Tudo bem admito esse capitulo saiu uma merda, mas fazer o que fui eu que escrevi .  
Bom nos vamos começar o processo de eliminação para ver quem vai ser a escolhida(como o processo vai ser ai eu já não sei) mas please mandem reviews pra nóis afinal tudo para acharmos alguém para o Shion(hehe)

N/A(Lien): Bem ...Eu fiz o que pude e completei o máximo possível!Girls que lêem a fic, please, please...Comment!Ainda estamos aceitando inscrições atrasadas por e-mail ou por Review!

E-mail: DarkLienAmamia hotmail . com

Profseverosnape hotmail . com

Valeus meeesmo!Beijuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Darshy Li


	3. Cap 3 Shaka O conselheiro espiritual

Lien entrando feliz

Lien – Pra começo de conversa...Eu decidi fazer uma pequena intro em todos os capitulos!

Hith – Besteira, na minha opinião!

Lien – E você fica quieta!

Hith – Nhai!

Lien – Bem...Como eu estava dizendo...Nesse pequeno espaço aqui no começo tiraremos algumas duvidas e responderemos a reviews!

Sakura P-sama(Estamos indo de trás pra frente, ok?.)

A continuação de Bonitas vai demorar, por que eu, Lien(a q atrasa toda a fic, mas que tem toda a história na cabeça) estou com um problema nos pulsos(não, eu não cortei ele...Vontade não me faltou, mas...) e devido á isso eu estou "impossibilitada" de escrever fics durante muito tempo...(Só que eu não obedeço e minhas mãos começam a doer muito, então quando eu digo: esse capitulo doeu pra sair...Acreditem, é verdade!) E por isso a Hith vai escrever um pouco pra mim!

Quanto á Nade...Bom...Ela anda estudando muito e essa conta é minha e da Hith...Eu não me entendo muito com ela e por isso nós só temos a conta pra fic Bonitas...Nós só aparecemos na fic como personagens secundários, ou seja...Nos ignore totalmente, ok?-

O Shaka...Tá meditando(Ele tá dormindo!Eu sei que ele tá dormindo! u.ú) e como a Nade não aparece ele pode ficar com ela quando não está na fic!(-)

Beijuz Sa-chan!

Teella

Amamos suas idéias Teella...Já tínhamos pensado nisso, só que cabeças poderiam rolar(as nossas...E como nós "amamos" nossos pescoços...), mas já que alguém resolveu dar idéias...Estamos pensando em colocar elas em prática!

Risada maligna

Hith – Lien vai com calma ae...Vai assustar as leitoras!

Lien – Mas essa é a idéia! T.T

Hith – Ah taaah!

As duas começam a rir feito tiu Ares e a tia Hildinha

Beijuz Teella-sama!

Carola Weasley

Ainda bem que conseguimos...Eu costumo ficar na expectativa, tipo: "Será que alguém vai ler?" "Será que a fic tá boa o suficiente?"...A Hith já tentou me matar um monte de vezes por causa dessa mania de ficar perguntando pra ela a cada 2 minutos "Você acha que a fic tá boa?"""

A Hith amou o seu presentinho!E eu zoei pra caramba da cara do Kamus depois disso...O aquariano chato tá p da vida comigo, nem tá mais olhando na minha cara depois dessa! XD

Apesar que eu preferia o bolo de morango!(Mentira viu?Eu gosto mais do Kamus!)

Beijuz Carola-chan!

Luni-chan

Aeeee...Resolveu aparecer! Faz um tempão que a gente não se tc!Ainda bem que você se inscreveu no dia 14...Pq no dia seguinte a gente sentou e decidiu quem ia ficar com o Shiozinhu...Dae a gente começou a zoar e chegamos a seguinte conclusão...O Shion fica com...Quem ele decidir! u.ú

Rsrsrsrsrs...

Beijuz Luni-chan!

P-chanzinha do meu coração!(Q BREGAAAAAAAA!HUAHUAHAUHUA)

Maninha quiridaaaa...(Me dá um real?Huahuahua..Zoeeei!) Fiquei feliz de ver a sua review, só que eu tive que pegar a sua inscrição pelo MSN, né?T.T

Achu q você ficou tão animada que até esqueceu de postar a descrição!(Q feeeeiuuuu... u.ú)

Hehehe...Beijuz Mana!

Kamy-chan e Kasumi-chan(pode chamar assim, né?)

Ficamos felizes em receber os reviews de vocês!Faremos o possível para que a fic seja bem mais engraçada e original...Mas não podemos garantir! ;;

Esperamos que todas continuem acompanhando a fic e comentando!

Beijuz Kamy-chan!

Beijuz Kasumi-chan!

Lien sai correndo pra escrever a fic

**Cap 3 – Shaka...O conselheiro espiritual!(Não eh mais "Hithy, o conselheiro amoroso!" Tadinhu do Will Smith!u.u)**

**Era mais uma bela tarde no santuário...As 12 casas sendo soterradas por cartas, Saori xingando Zeus e o mundo por ter tropeçado em um dos montinhos...Somente um dia comum!Bem...Ou quase isso!**

**Miro – Por favor Shaka!**

**Shaka – Não vou ajudar vocês nessa besteira!Deixem o Shion se virar sozinho!**

**Shura – Se esqueceu que ele NÃO sai do santuário?**

**Shaka – Qual o problema?Existem muitas servas bonitas!(Deixa a Nade ver isso que você vai ver Shaka!¬¬)**

**Miro – Não é essa a questão!Precisamos de ajuda...O Shion está desconfiando de mais da gente e nessa altura do campeonato...Já sabe, né?**

**Shaka – Não vou ajudar!**

**Miro/Shura – Por favor!**

**Shaka – Não!**

**Carlo – Não notaram que essa barbie não consegue ajudar?Ela deve ter coisas mais importante para fazer!Como retocar a maquiagem!**

**Miro – 'Agora ele morre!' T-T**

**Shura – 'Adiós Carlo!Não vou dizer que foi um prazer te conhecer, por que...Não foi!'**

**Mú – "Mú, fica na sua, não se mete nessa conversa sem futuro!" Shaka!Nos ajude por favor! "Isso, se mete onde não é chamado!Agora o Shaka vai ficar bravo com você também sua anta! u.u"**

**Shaka – Depois desse insulto por parte do cavaleiro de câncer?Recuso-me!**

**Mú – "Afff...Ô virginiano cabeça dura!" Anh...Ele pede desculpas, certo Carlo?**

**Mú dá um "pequeno" chute no calcanhar de Carlo...E esse concorda na hora...**

**Mú – Por favor Shaka é por um bom motivo!Não seria maravilhoso você poder meditar de manhã sem o Shion berrando pro povo acordar lá pelas 3 da manhã?**

**Shaka – Vendo desse jeito...Você tem razão!**

**Shura/Miro – "AEEEEEEEEE...O Mú tem o podeeer!" Soltando fogos ao fundo**

**Shaka/ Mú/ Carlo – T.TU**

**Shaka – Mas com uma condição!Eu não vou levar a culpa caso o plano saia errado!**

**Mú/Miro/Shura – CERTOOOOOOOOOOOO... -**

**Shaka/ Carlo – Ai! T.TU**

**Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia...**

**(Hith - Perae!**

**Lien – Que foi?**

**Hith – Não vai ferrar pro lado do Miro, vai?**

**Lien – Tenho que responder?**

**Hith – Tenho que perguntar de novo?**

**Lien – Affff...Depende do meu estado de espírito no dia!**

**Hith – MIROOOO... ;;**

**Lien – Fresca!)**

**Anh...Continuando...**

**Shaka – Isso é mesmo necessário?**

**Miro – Na verdade, não!Mas eu achei que ia ficar legal!**

**Shaka – Ai meu santíssimo Budha!**

**Shura – Pára de reclamar!Anda logo!**

**Shaka – EU AJUDO E VOCÊS AINDA TEM A CARA DE PAU DE RECLAMAR?EU VOU PEDIR O UM CACHÊ MAIOR PRA ESSAS AUTORAS!ASSIM NÃO DÁ PRA TRABALHAR!**

**Mú – Shaka...Me faz um favorzinho?**

**Shaka – Qual?**

**Mú – PÁRA DE GRITAR SE NÃO O SHION ESCUTA, MAS QUE MER(piiii)!**

**Shaka – O.O**

**Miro – O.O**

**Shura – O.O**

**Carlo – Eu sabiiiiiaaaaa...Essa pose de santo é igual ao do Shaka!Tudo pra disfarçar a verdade!**

**Mú - ?**

**Carlo – Que vocês não passam de um bando de gente com mente poluída!**

**Miro – E você não é, né Carlo?**

**Carlo - ?**

**Miro – Viram só?Devemos seguir o exemplo do Mú, antes com mente poluída do que sem mente como o Carlo!**

**Carlo – O que está insinuando, heim, escorpião!**

**Miro - Fingindo que não é com ele Heim?**

**Carlo – Depois eu que não penso!**

**Mú – DÁ PRA PARAR COM ISSO?TEMOS UM ASSUNTO Á RESOLVER!**

**Miro – Anhé!**

**Shura – Cadê o Shaka? olhando para os lados**

**Carlo – Maravilha!A biba loira fugiu!**

**Shaka – QUEM FUGIU?**

**Miro – Aonde você foi? Quase que a gente surta aqui!**

**Shaka – Fui pegar o turbante! ¬¬**

**Miro – É mesmo, o turbante!**

**Shaka estava parecendo um vidente fajuto e pagão...Com uma roupa mais ou menos ao estilo indiano, com um pouco de cigano e...Turco?**

**Miro – Por que essa adaga turca?Ele é um conselheiro espiritual e não um assassino disfarçado! T.T**

**Shura – É que eu não tinha outra coisa pra colocar no lugar.. ""**

**Carlo – Se colocarem um monte de jóias ele vai parecer um daqueles videntes que passava na Tv...**

**Miro – Ligue "djá"! fazendo a mão de telefone(como isso é brega!)**

**Shaka - ...Eu não vou ter que fazer isso, vou?**

**Miro – Anh...Hehehehe! **

**Shaka – AHHHHHHHHHH Não!**

**Miro – Hehehehe...**

**Shaka – Não, não, não!**

**Miro – Hehehe...**

**Enquanto isso...**

**Kamus – "Isso que vai ser documentário!Mú mostra sua verdadeira cara, Shaka se veste de vidente meia-boca e Miro fica fazendo piadas infames..."**

**Volta a filmar...**

**Kamus – "Acho melhor apagar a parte das piadas do Miro...Por que elas são ruuuuins!" u.ú**

**(Hith – Olha lá como você fala do Miro, heim?**

**Kamus – Mas é verdade!Ele faz cada piadinha que...Mon Dieu!**

**Hith – É...Mas...Ele é tão bonitinho que a gente acaba nem reparando! **

**Kamus – Fale por você! T.T**

**Hith - ¬¬ Agora eu entendo por que a Lien reclama tanto!)**

**Na sala do Shion...**

**Guarda 1(Isso, senhoras e senhores, chama-se falta de originalidade!) – Tem um doido vestido de tudo quanto é nacionalidade pedindo para falar com o senhor...**

**Shion - ?Como ele é?**

**Guarda 2 (Ok...Preciso criar vergonha na cara e criar um nome pra esses indivíduos!) – Parece um cigano indiano-turco com jeito de alemão...(Notem...Shaka é de uma área da Índia onde a população tem pele mais clara...Mas, se olharem bem...Ele deve ter o pai alemão, por que valha-me Deus!Ô cara complicado!)**

**Shion – Anh...Deve ser o Shaka...Só ele anda vestido desse jeito pelo santuário!Mandem ele entrar!**

**Os guardas saem, abrem a porta e vem aquela fumaceira de gelo seco, velas, ovos e incenso(Ô dilicia! ) e Shaka aparece do nada com uma bola de cristal e falando 'Ligue "Djá"!'**

**Shion – Anh...Shaka...Por que está vestido desse jeito?**

**Shaka – Agora arranjei uma nova profissão, senhor Shion!Sou um conselheiro espiritual!**

**Shion – Anh...As velas, o gelo seco e o incenso eu até entendo, mas por que o cheiro de ovo podre?**

**Shaka – É que...**

**Flashback**

**Shaka indo para a sala do mestre, Shaka tropeçando em uma pedrinha, Shaka se agarrando á roupa de uma das servas, Serva batendo em Shaka com uma cesta cheia de ovos podres que ela ia jogar fora...Shaka fedendo a ovo e com um olho roxo!**

**Fim do Flashback**

**Shaka – Eu...É um novo tratamento para o cabelo! " "Não vai colar, não vai colar, não vai colaaar!"**

**Shion – Acho que vou fazer esse tratamento também!**

**Shaka – "Não creio, colou! O.O" Ah sim, sim...Eu vim aqui para lhe dizer Shion, você anda muito perturbado!Eu sinto muitas energias negativas vindas de você!**

**Shaka pega um pendulo e começa a disfarçadamente girar ele, só que como o Carlo queria zoar com o Shaka...O pendulo não estava devidamente amarrado e...**

**Shion – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...MEU OLHO!**

**Shaka – "Ok...Agora fudeu!"Viu só senhor Shion?O pendulo até endoidou! "**

**Shion – Notei...Mas o que eu faço para me livrar dessas más vibrações?**

**Shaka – Primeiro...**

**Shion – Sim!**

**Shaka – Você deve...**

**Shion – Sim, sim...**

**Shaka – Dá pra deixar eu falar ou tá difícil?**

**Shion – Desculpe, mas continue, continue...**

**Shaka – Você deve...Me pagar 10 libras, por que de graça nem soco na cara!**

**Shion – T.TU "Ô vidente bom que eu arranjei, nem começou a me aconselhar e já está me explorando, parece a Saori em dia de pagamento!"**

**Depois de pagar Shaka começou a "sessão"...E o que vai acontecer?Só as autoras sabem!HUAHUAHUAHAU...**

**Continua**

**N/ Lien: Hello! Hehehe...Estão gostando?Espero que sim...Girls valeus mesmo pelos reviews!E perdão pela demora do capitulo, mas nós estávamos em época de prova...(Que garota prendada e estudiosa que eu sou, non?)Por isso nem cheguei perto do pc...E ainda consegui bombar em Física! **

**Continuem acompanhando a fic, please!Estamos dando uma intro ainda, mas logo vocês aparecem!**

**Beijuzzzzzzzzz...**

**Darshy Li**


End file.
